AIRCRAFT OPEN PAGE
How create a page # go to top page # to right, click in contributions # click in create a page # in the open box, write the name for you aircraft, and that´s it # NOTE·: in this case, is a good idea put the same title name and the manufactured name to the wiki page, after and in brackets; example: ## page title: Boeing AH-6i (S&W), where S&B is the acronym for Spijkers & Wingtips ## title: Boeing AH-6i DATA TO PUT IN EVERY BOX title: the name of your aircraft. Example: Boeing AH-6i image: a photo of your aircraft (you need take a good photo, dawnload to you computer, rename with the aircraft name, and upload to the wiki; put the aircraft photo with the name in this box, and delete the photo that you can see in the page). Example: Boeing_AH-6i.png manufacturer: the manufacturer name in this form: Category:MANUFACTURED NAME. Example: Spijkers & Wingtips. NOTE: you need create a category when put your first aircraft in a page for make visible this option, example: Category:Spijkers & Wingtips in the NOEDITSECTION area. designer: the designer or designers name (or the credits for all the designers in your category: scripting, textures, mesh design), with the link to your profile; example: Tig Spijkers introduction: the date of introduction in SL (example: July 2016) role: 'in this area you can put the type of use that is given to the aircraft, for example, if it is a civilian airliner for more than fifteen meters can put "Airliners", if an airplane type Cessna can put " light aircraft ", etc; also this part is open to put their own category, eg "flying tea cup"; the correct way to indicate, if desired, is as follows (only in the case of those categories already established you can see below) Category:Airliners, Category:Trainer aircraft, etc YOU CAN SEE ALL THE CATEGORIES IN THE NOEDITSECTION AREA '''crew: '''number of staff who can pilot the plane (usually pilot and copilot) and can be exchanged in many cases the controls of the plane between they; example: 1-2 (Pilot/co-pilot) '''capacity: t'otal number of avatars that can go inside the plane; example: 7 (total) '''weapons: '''in civilian aircraft normally we can put "Not applicable", and in military aircraft we can put all the weapons that use the plane (example: VICE combat system, Machine Gun) '''fuel: '''some options for this point: the aircraft not use simulated refuel system or fuel counter (we can put "Not applicable"), the aircraft can use generic refuel system and fuel counter, normally use DSA fuel, with a simple script that listen the word "refuel" in a high chat channel, and activate the script and sound of the pump (we can put "DSA Fuel") and some builders make your own refuel system only for your aircraft (for example "Dani Fuel") '''prims: '''the number of total prims of the plane; if used attached parts (some old aircraft used two or three attached parts), if has normal prims added to sculpted prims (this is a very old system), and if is in mesh (100% or a part of normal prims and mesh): the last system is very nice, because the aircraft is all in a unique part. '''variants: '''this point is for textures variants of the plane (in case of military, USAF, Japan or RAF texture), or if the creator make a ground and a seaplane version of same aircraft '''Article heading: always is same for all the pages; see the example of this aircraft page: "The Boeing AH-6i, 'nicknamed ''Little Bird and Killer Egg '' '(ICAO: H500 / WAKE: LIGHT) is a light attack/armed reconnaissance helicopter. Created in Second Life by Spijkers & Wingtips and Virtual Syl Designs, the helicopter was based on the real-life AH-6i developed by Boeing Rotorcraft Systems." First the name of the aircraft (nicknamed if has also), next the ICAO code and WAKE or WTC of aircraft (you can use the following links for discover this) * http://www.flugzeuginfo.net/table_accodes_en.php?sort=manudesc * http://helihub.com/icao-manu/ * http://www.skybrary.aero/index.php/Category:Aircraft * http://www.aviationfanatic.com/ent_list.php?ent=4 Next some info about the aircraft, next the SL manufacturers name, next the aircraft name with a link to Wikipedia and some info about the real-life manufacturers. Background: The info about the aircraft in real-life, manufacturers, etc. Features: The features of the aircraft replica made for you (HUD, cabin, etc) Images: In this area you can add all the photos you like, in middle of the two lines below, in this format: Boeing_AH-6i.png|Boeing AH-6i takeoff from helipad NOEDITSECTION: This area is for put the aircraft category, and you must add only the necessary, in this formal protocol: always put aircraft in the top Category:Aircraft use to which the aircraft is intended: 'one of this, but if is required, you can put the two Category:Civil aircraft Category:Military aircraft '''Aircraft type: ' For '''civilian use, the followings: sometimes, an aircraft has more than one category. Category:Aerobatic aircraft more info here Category:Aerostats more info here Category:Airliners more info here Category:Amphibious aircraft more info here Category:Autogyros more info here Category:Business aircraft more info here Category:Civil helicopters more info here Category:Light aircraft more info here Category:Racing aircraft‎ more info here Category:Trainer aircraft more info here Category:Transport aircraft more info here Category:Ultralight aircraft more info here Category:Utility aircraft more info here For military use, the followings: sometimes, an aircraft has more than one category. Category:Amphibious aircraft more info here Category:Bomber aircraft more info here Category:Fighter aircraft more info here Category:Military helicopters more info here Category:Military transport aircraft more info here Category:Trainer aircraft more info here Aircraft manufacturers: '''more info here * the manufacturer name in this form: Category:MANUFACTURED NAME * Example: Spijkers & Wingtips * NOTE: you need create a category when put your first aircraft in a page for make visible this option, example: Category:Spijkers & Wingtips in NOEDITSECTION area. '''COPY THE INFOBOX BELOW AND ADD THE REST OF INFO NEEDED The AIRCRAFT NAME (ICAO: '----' / WAKE: '-----') is... Created in Second Life by MANUFACTURER NAME, the aircraft was based on the real-life ... WIKIPEDIA INFO, developed by MANUFACTURER NAME IN REAL LIFE. Background Features * Images __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Civil aircraft Category:Airliners AIRCRAFT LIST When we create a page, need to add our AIRCRAFT to the list, for other people know that; then, we need go to this page (http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/ICAO_codes_for_aircraft) and make this: # Click on EDIT box. # Look at the NAME and look in the box corresponding alphabetically with prior to the list (for example, if yours is a Piper PA-15 Vagabond, the previous should to be Piper J-3 Cub (EG Aircraft)). # Make click in this box, and you can see an arrow on left, then click in the arrow for open a new option list and select "insert below". # Now you have a new row where you can write your info: first the ICAO code, next the aircraft name, next the aircraft type (select "airplane" or "helicopter"), next the WAKE (LIGHT, MEDIUM or HEAVY), and next the aircraft type of use ("Civil" or "Military"). You need make click twice quickly for open each row box. # For create an internal link for the aircraft name, you need select the text, make click on above symbol which forms a "chainlink", and in the new box, click again for make the link; if all is ok, you can see the text in blue color (If the text is in red color, you need delete the link and check what is the problem). When all is ok, if you touch the link of your aircraft name, you are redirect to the aircraft page # And don´t forget save the page when finish (and check also if you are delete some rows for mistake); of course, if you have doubt about the editing, send me a message and i help you.